Fleur en Hogwarts
by Neni Potter
Summary: Fleur llega a Hogwarts y crea un alboroto entre todos


Era su ultimo año en un colegio completamente desconocido para ella. Solo había estado el año pasado por el torneo y de las tres personas que conocía ya una había fallecido lamentablemente. Todos sus amigos o siguen en Beauxbatons o les había tocado en otras casa en Hogwarts, aunque a pesar de todo lograba conversar en los pasadizos cuando se encontraba con alguno de ellos o se ponían de acuerdo para encontrarse en sus horas libres y así no perder el contacto entre ellos. Jolie era su mejor amiga y había viajado con ella desde Francia Hogwarts esperando seguir juntas hasta el final pero el día de la selección fueron separadas. Jolie fue enviada a Hufflepuff mientras Fleur a Gryffindor donde fue muy bien recibida en especial por sus compañeros. A pesar de toda esta separación ellas no perdieron contacto casi siempre se encontraban para hablar y de lo contrario se escribían y de pasada practicaban su español, aunque Fleur lo habia mejorado mucho este ultimo año.  
  
En su cuarto le tocaba dormir con Angelina Jonson, Alcia Spinnet y Katie Bell que tambien iban en el ultimo año. Se llevaba bien con las tres, en especial con Alcia y Angelina que la acogieron bien desde el primer día. Angelina tenía un sentido del humor maravilloso por eso seria que estaba con Fred Weasely, y Alicia, una gran amiga de buen corazón y se caracterizaba por mostrase siempre sincera diciendo lo que pensaba...  
  
-Hola Fleur, bienvenida .... (la queda mirando) Mira yo sé que dicen muchas cosas de ti pero no creo que sean ciertas, solo es pura envidia, así que espero darte una oportunidad y seamos amigas( le extendió la mano en señal de amistad lo cual nunca pudo olvidar)  
  
Como ella muchas personas se acercaron a darle la bienvenida. La mayoria fueron chicos que se acercaban alegremente a saludarla y por otra parte las chicas la miraban mal por dos razones algunas por envidia y otras por la apariencia soberbia que manejaba Fleur, pero en realidad cuando la llegaban a conocer se daban cuenta de la agradable persona que era nos lo por fuera sino también por dentro.  
  
Con Harry era con uno de los que se llevaba mejor y claro esta también con Ron y Hermione, aunque esta ultima no siempre la trataba bien. Cuando Harry se encontraba con Fleur en la sala común pasaban horas conversando. El le contaba sobre el colegio y ella sobre el suyo, aveces de cuanto extrañaba su casa, y otras veces de Gabrielle su hermana menor. Muchos comentaban esa relación y la llevaban a extremos como que ellos dos estaban saliendo o algo por el estilo. No es que era raro ver a Fleur acompañada de un compañero sino que era Harry, Harry Potter. Ellos dos tenían cosas en común (no tantas pero las tenían)y por eso congeniaban como pareja, según las miradas de otros, los dos eran bien parecidos, fueron campeones, eran populares en el colegio, etc.  
  
Cuando Ron y Hermione se dirigían a la sala común fueron alcanzados por Neville y les pregunto:  
  
Hola Ron , Hola Hermione- dijo Neville algo agitado  
  
Hola Neville- dijieron ellos alunizono  
  
Es verdad el rumor, uds saben sobre Harry y Fleur, desde cuando ah? me lo acaban de confirmar en el almuerzo.  
  
Ron y Hermione voltearon con una cara de atónitos al oír esto  
  
¡¿Que cosa... que Harry y Fleur?!!!!- dijo Hermione  
  
Tu sabes que salen, que son novios y todo eso - dijo Neville tratando de explicarle  
  
Ron se puso furioso y se fue directo a la sala mientras Hermione escuchaba a Neville todo el chisme. Al entrar vio a Fleur sentada sola en un sillón leyendo. Al verla se le fue la rabia y se acerco a donde ella.  
  
Hola Fleur, no te había visto en el gran salón ¿estas bien?  
  
Hola Ron, si gracias; no baje a la cena porque tenia que terminar este libro para Herbologia. Tenía que estar preparada para la prueba de mañana.  
  
- Fleur.... se que falta poco para nuestra 1era visita a Hosmeade ya que la han programado antes, no se si tu....( se comenzó a poner rojo)quisieras tomar una cerveza de mantequilla o un helado conmigo o lo que tu quieras...  
  
Ella lo quedo mirando y le dijo- ¿Me estas invitando? ¿Cómo una cita?  
  
Bueno si.. digo no, ... bueno es si, pero solo si quieres...- se puso tan nervioso que ya ni sabia lo que decía.  
  
Sabes me encantaría que si lo fuera- dijo ella sonriente  
  
Si?! digo esta bien claro... si tu quieres. Me encantaría llevarte.- le dijo todo feliz- Pero... no crees que Harry se moleste? -le pregunto algo tímido y molesto.  
  
Pero ¿porque? (lo quedo mirando extrañada) si Harry y yo somos amigos y solamente amigos ¿porque se iba a molestar?- dijo ella intrigada.  
  
No por nada solo pregunto a lo mejor ya habías quedado con el  
  
No para nada, tú eres el 1ero que me ha dicho algo sobre Hosmeade y te lo agradezco porque no conozco a nada como tu sabrás y me va a dar mucha alegría que me lo muestres- le dijo Fleur algo sonrojada.  
  
Claro el gusto va a ser mío- le dijo el algo tímido y rojo.  
  
Luego se pusieron a hablar de los hermanos de Ron y las cosas que hacian en clase ya que Fleur tenia clase con ellos pero ellos nunca le habian pasado de un Hola con ella y el le contaba que eran igual de locos en su casa. A cada momento Ron le sacaba a Fleur carcajadas que lamaban la atención a todos, nunca la habian visto reir desde que llegó y se le veía muy dulce y bonita al hacerlo. Ron estaba feliz de verla reirse y que su compañia la haga feliz. Siguieron hablando hasta que anocheció y Hermione entro con Harry y Neville a la sala comun.  
  
Ron!!! ¿dónde demonios estabas? Te estuvimos esperando - dijo Hermione  
  
N/A: Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, quiero saber que piensan sobre y como si lo debo seguir. Tengo el siguiente capitulo en un block asi que lo tengo que pasar pero antes quiero saber su opinión, ok? bye 


End file.
